Big Brother, Little Brother, Demon Lover
by AkUmaXxXtEnsHi
Summary: 3 years after the death of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive, their 2 sons were sent to a torturous place and escaped, leaving the siblings to be separated. The younger Phantomhive made a contract with a demon while his older brother became the rare being of both life and death. And once they reunited, they begin to discover the prophecy about the Realm of the Dead...


**Okay! So we have a winner! I know... it is pretty much similar to the first original chapter. But longer! Anyway, the OCs appeared earlier than the original 'cause they are, more or less, important. But not THAT important! So yeah... please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Black Butler and Danny Phantom belong to their respectful, awesome owners.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A New Mystery**

* * *

In the quiet town of London, the silver round moon gave it's gentle shine as stars danced around the dark sky. The residents were sleeping in their house, drunkards talking rather loudly to their comrades, beggars sleeping on the cemented ground. Through the mortal eyes, one cannot easily spot a few figures here and there near the ones who are reaching their death. In their hands held weapons, hiding their lime green eyes were glasses, covering their body were suits. Grim Reapers, were a better term to the soul collectors.

But there were other beings, too.

An example is God's trusted helpers, the Angels. There are different kinds of Angels. One is the Archangels; Heaven's Warriors. There is also Cherubs; a young angel in the body of a child or an infant. Next, there is also the Guardian Angels; they are the ones who guide the mortals to a more happier life. But if that mortal does not follow, their soul will fall into the hands of God's enemies.

The Demons.

These evil creatures are the opposite of Angels. They hate anything holy. Their hearts are black, their souls are dark, filled with every negative emotions. Though, they do hold a great worship to their own ruler; Satan and the Seven Sins.

Next, there are the rare creatures.

The Ghouls. Or often known as ghosts. These undead beings managed to escape the clutches of both the Shinigamis, Angels, and Demons. But not many can achieve on being one. The mortal must have a deep determination on their goals, so deep that they are willing to fight death over it. If the other creatures have their own place, like the Shinigami Realm, Heaven, and Hell, Ghouls also have their own. It is a place that only green can be seen if you look up. Purple broken platforms floated about, replacing the land. And if you fall, you will fall into a never-ending abyss. The ruler of all the Ghouls is known to be the most ruthless being, similar to Satan. But a group of Ancients had enough of his monarchy and decided to seal him away, forever.

But now, they are in search for a new ruler.

* * *

Hunting glowing green eyes scanned the empty streets of London, the area where the mid-class lived. He wouldn't spent his time in the dirty area of the lower-class. Fluttering behind him was a snow white scarf that can reach his waist. Covering his mouth was a black mouth piece/mask, letting his white hair flutter in the wind. He was wearing a black turtle neck, white fingerless gloves, a white belt with some satchels attached to it, black pants, white bandages wrapped around his knee area and elbow area, and white boots with steel soles.

He stood up from his crouching position and jumped down the building. He slowly walked down the sidewalk and glanced around the closed shops and houses. Sighing, he began to float in mid air and zoomed up into the night sky, letting the cool breeze hit his face.

After a while of doing back flips and loopty-loops, he setteld on floating on his back with his arms behind his head and legs crossed. He closed his eyes and sighed in content.

* * *

 _"Ciel! Ciel!"_

 _The small blue haired boy stood up from his spot in front of a bush of flowers and turned around to see his older brother running towards him. He curiously looked at the flower crown made of white roses in his brother's hand._

 _"Brother, those are pretty flowers!"_

 _The oldest sibling grinned and placed it on top of his small brother's head. "They are called White Sterling Roses. Mother taught me what it was called!"_

 _The young sapphire eyed boy giggled and hugged the sky blue eyed boy. "Thank you, big brother!"_

 _"Anything for you, Seal."_

 _"It's Ci-el! I'm not a seal!"  
_

* * *

The Earl of Phantomhive gasped as he shot up into a sitting position, sweating and breathing hard. He calmed his breathing down and looked at his window. The sky emitted a soft pink-ish orange glow, signaling that it was early in the morning. Sighing, he went back under the covers to go back to sleep. But try as he might, he can't stop thinking about the dream he had.

 _'Even now, you still haunt my dreams.'_ He scoffed and turned to look at the ceiling.

 _'If you were still alive, what would happen? Maybe you would also be captured. Or maybe you were strong enough to fight them.'_ He sighed and closed his eyes.

 _'Either way, what has been lost can never be returned...'_

He kept thinking of the older boy in his dreams. Recalling his sligthly spiky raven hair and soft blue eyes that were similar to his and his mother, only a bit lighter in color, like the blue sky.

He hadn't realize that he has been thinking for a long while when there was a soft knock and the door immediately opened to reveal a tall raven haired man with brown-ish red eyes.

"Young master...?" The butler by the name of Sebastian Michaelis was rather surprised that his eternal master was already awake. He rolled in the cart and set it beside the bed. "You're up rather early."

Ciel shrugged a bit and moved to the side of the bed. "I didn't felt like sleeping for a while longer."

Sebastian nodded and handed him a cup of Earl Grey mixed with the blood of the trespassers who tried to rob the mansion just last week. "Young lord, there is a letter from his Highness."

Ciel opened his multi-colored eyes. "Oh? This early?"

"Indeed." The butler handed him the letter and the letter opener. Ciel wasted no time in opening it, curious as to what King Edward VII wants to inform the Queen... no... the King's Watchdog.

As the earl began to read the letter, his eyes widened. "Sebastian, do you know of any other beings other than angel and Grim Reapers?"

"Well, my lord, there are other beings such as the mystical Faeries, the Gods and Goddess, and Ghosts."

"Ghosts...?"

"Yes sir. Ghosts are rare beings since most of the souls of the people who have died are to be collected by the Grim Reapers, or get stolen and eaten by the Demons.

Ciel nodded. "I see. Later this afternoon schedule our visit to the town of London."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Two sets of crimson eyes peeked out from behind the corner of an alley. They decided to avoid the citizens going about their morning routine like going to work our buying foods for breakfast.

Their gaze locked upon a teen with raven hair carrying a load of flour, saying 'thank you' to the man who delivered them. They watched him enter a local bakery and later on, a woman with auburn hair exited the bakery and went up to the man and handed him some money to pay for the flour.

"Is he him? The one who entered that bakery?" The feminine voice asked her companion.

"I'm not certain. For now, let us observe him."

The female scoffed. "You sure you're not certain? His aura is crazy!"

The male sighed. "I know that. That is why we need to investigate."

"Whatever."


End file.
